This invention relates to throttle controls, and more particularly relates to a throttle control for a motorcycle.
Operation of the throttle control on motorcycles presents a number of problems, particularly on open highways and long trips. Among these are those of fatigue caused by the effort used to overcome the effect of the throttle return spring. Additionally, there is the problem of maintaining constant speed. Because of the effect of the throttle return spring constant checking of the speedometer and adjustment of the throttle control is necessary to maintain anything resembling a steady speed. Even with a conscious effort to do so, maintaining such a constant speed is difficult. Further, the constant adjustment and distraction of trying to make a conscious effort to maintain a steady speed can contribute to fatigue and reduce safety. A number of methods have been posed to correct this deficiency. Some of them cause more problems than they cure. Among these are removal or stretching of the throttle return spring which, of course, can create serious hazards if speed needs to be reduced during an emergency. Solutions which relieve or counteract throttle spring tension, while effective, do nothing for helping the motorcyclist to maintain a steady speed.